ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3: Realm Wars
Season 3 of Dtnagliastudios' YouTube stopmotion Ninjago series (subtitled Realm Wars) is the fourth season in his cannon, and follows the events of the Ninja in Ninjago Earth-81 after their battle with Nadakhan. The season first premiered on YouTube on June 3rd, 2016, and has 16 episodes in total. This season takes place after Piracy and the cannon Dark Island Trilogy, and is followed by Movie 3: Realm Wars. Plot Second Sensei (E1) The episode begins with Sensei Yang in front of an army of Stone Samurai Warriors, saying that a new dawn is coming for Ninjago, with him at it's helm. A day earlier, the Ninja head off on a mission to fend of Skulkin on the Dark Island. Cole is feeling a little under the weather, and stays behind. Now alone, Cole summons Sensei Yang. Cole asks for another lesson. Cole shows him his ghost powers, and Yang is flooded with memories. He remembers something, and his demeanor changes. He feels power run through him, and disappears into the Temple. He claims that the Temple has kept him prisoner for so long, guarding relics from the past. He steals these items, which include the Sword of Sanctuary and the Helmet of Darkness. Meanwhile at the Dark Island, Samukai leads his Skeleton troops as the Ninja arrive on the Bounty. The Ninja move into attack positions, and fend off the Skulkin. Lloyd attempts to destroy Samukai with his power, but it doesn't work. After a successful mission, they begin to return home when they get a distress beacon from the Temple. They head back immediately to find Cole fallen. He gets up and explains what happens. He explains that for the past few months he has been summoning Sensei Yang to train with his ghost powers. Today, all of a sudden he got up and disappeared. They are unclear as to what possible reason Yang would have to harm the Ghost King, and Wu explains that those rules do not apply to him. Wu tells them to sit down, and tells them the tale of Sensei Yang. Back on the Dark Island, Sensei Yang appears with his stolen treasures. With the Helmet of Darkness, he summons the Stone Army. He gives Kozu the Helmet, and reiterates that he will be the helm of darkness for Ninjago from now on. Sensei Yang's Past (E2) The episode begins with Wu explaining Yang's past. He begins in the Village of Drainor, when Yang was young. He explains that Yang was a homeless orphan who was constantly bullied. Yang creates the martial art of Airjitzu to fend off the bullies as young Wu watches. Later on, in the same village, an older Yang met up with Garmadon. Yang preforms Airjitzu in front of Garmadon, and Garmadon boasts that they must teach this new martial art! After that, Yang became a Sensei, and trained his students hard. . . Some students never made it out of their training alive. One day, Yang appears at the Monastery of Spinjitzu and meets with Wu and his Father. Yang demands that he fights the First Spinjitzu Master, and Yang is victorious, causing his opponents arm to fall off. The First Spinjitzu Master summons his Elemental Dragon, but it is defeated. Yang announces that he will be the Grand Sensei of Ninjago, but the Spinjitzu Master would not allow it. He uses his very last bits of power to curse Yang into being a ghost. This unfortunately kills the First Spinjitzu Master. . . As revenge for his father, Wu cursed Yang so that he is bound to his Temple forever, and have his memory erased. Meanwhile on the Dark Island, Yang readies his troops. The Stone Army (E3) Kozu and Yang appear at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, and Kozu is commanded to attack the Monastery. Kozu declines, and says that since he controls the Stone Army, he does not have to follow his orders. Yang hands Kozu a green blade, and pulls out a lantern of the same color. The lamp glows, and the gem on the blade does as well. Kozu now abides to Yang's demands. Meanwhile at the Temple of Airjitzu the Ninja react to the tale of Sensei Yang. Cole apologizes for opening this can of worms while Misako and Wu talk in private. Wu fears the worst, as Yang is more powerful than even he. At this time, Kozu and two Stone Army scouts appear and kidnap the two of them, as well as Ronin. More Stone Army members appear in front of the Ninja, and they fight back. They find that their powers are no match for them, so they resort to normal fighting. They seem undefeatable, as they are immune to every power except Cole. Cole alone defeats the Stone Army. They soon discover that Wu, Misako, and Ronin are missing, and assume this strange turn of events has to do with Sensei Yang. Cole remarks that that's all his fault, but they realize that Yang intentionally got rid of their leaders. Meanwhile the Stone Army returns to the Monastery with the Ninja's elders as captives. Yang tells Wu that he has captured them in order for the Ninja to come to him for leadership. The Stone Army escapes to the Underworld. Meanwhile, the Ninja see the new Ultra Stealth Raider. The main four ninja take the Raider and meet the rest of them back at the Samurai X-Cave. The rest of the Ninja take the Bounty, and race there. The Underworld (E4) In the Underworld, the Skulkin are surprised to find Yang and his Stone Army intruding. Samukai orders his army to attack the intruders, and Yang orders Samukai to follow him. Yang takes command as the new leader, due to Samukai being a "bad leader." Yang promises him to be the most powerful Skulkin in all the land. Samukai is excited at this opportunity, and accepts the offer. Yang orders Samukai and Kozu to break out some people from the Kryptarium Prison. At the Prison, Samukai and Chen talk. The two of them (as well as Cryptor) agree to join the others in the Underworld. Meanwhile the Ninja are on route to the X-Cave. On their way there, someone uses Airjitzu over the bounty, and Yang reveals himself, asking the Ninja to join him. They decline, and Rune fights with Yang. Rune is almost falling off the ship when Zora saves her. Jack falls off as well, and the rest of the Ninja fight back. Yang summons the Stone Army to distract them, and breaks the right sail, causing the Bounty to crash. Kryptarium Escape (E5) Kozu and Samukai break out Cryptor, Chen, and Pythor. They take out the cameras so they won't get caught, and break out Flintlocke (from Nadakhan's pirate army.) They get the rest of Nadakhan's crew and break them out. They now serve Sensei Yang, and break out of the prison. They get orders to head to the Samurai X-Cave, but are knocked out by the Ninja, who appear on the Ultra Stealth Raider. Jay and Kai chase them down on their bikes. Chen and Pythor run away, and Chen finds his chair, equipped with weapons. Jay is too weak to fight them two, so he retreats. Meanwhile, Kai goes after the pirates, and knocks some of them out. Kai retreats. Zane is flying after Cryptor in the Raider Jet, and the two fight. Zane is unable to defeat him, and he escapes. Kozu takes Samukai who was hurt, and Cole chases them. He is too late, and they escape. The Ninja now meet up at the X-Cave and discuss what happened. They're surprised that the Bounty has yet to arrive, when it comes crashing in over their heads! Samurai X Cave Chaos (E6) The Bounty crashes near the Cave, and they find that most of the Ninja are ok. Skylor is hurt, and her leg might be broken. Nya lets them into the newly rebuilt X-Cave. It is equipped with enemy findings, armor, weapons, and much more. Zane is treating Skylor's injury, saying that it is merely a simple fracture in her right leg. Skylor uses one of Nya's mech's in order to no longer be prohibited. Meanwhile outside, Yang summons the old villains. Each one possesses a green blade, that allows them to bide by Yang's rules. Inside the cave, the Ninja discuss the villains. They say that almost all of their past villains have returned, except for the ghosts, which Cole admits he has no control of anymore. He says that only the most powerful ghost is the Ghost King, meaning that Yang is the new Ghost King. Lloyd informs the team that the green crystal weapon the villains wield makes them listen to Yang. At this time, the other villains enter the cave, and fight with the Ninja. Skylor is hurt, and the Ninja are defeated. Yang admits that he has them right where he wants them. Battle of the Villains (E7) In the Underworld, Ronin, Misako, and Wu are held captive in the castle. Ronin admits that he found a way out, as the guard has dropped a key in their cage. The three break out and disarm a guard. They realize they have no way to get out unless someone can realm hop. They turn around and see Samukai being rebuilt as part android. Meanwhile in the Samurai X Cave, the Ninja confront Sensei Yang. The Ninja are resilient, and fight back. As they fight, Zane picks up one of the crystal weapons, and a forcefield appears, separating the Ninja from the villains. Yang is intent on making them join him, and gives them one more chance, if they do not join him, he will kill them all. Rune accepts, and so does Zora. Cole escapes, and forces Yang's army to leave. Later on, Zane admits that he can feel power coursing through him as he holds the crystal blade. Cole is sitting off to the side, and Nya goes up to him to see how he is. Cole admits that it's a lot of responsibility being the only one powerful enough to fight him, and he fears that there is no way they can stop him. Flashbacks (E8, Mid-Season Finale) In a flashback, there is a struggle in a small village during the Serpentine Wars. A mother calls for her daughter, Zora, to escape while she still can. Zora runs away, and a man clad in black called The Destroyer enters out of nowhere and defeats the serpentine. It turns around, and kills Zora's mother right in front of her. Meanwhile in the present, Yang makes the Monastery of Spinjitzu their base. At this point, Kozu gets a distress call from the Underworld about the escaped prisoners, and he, Yang, and the turned Ninja go to investigate. There, Samukai and the escapees have a face-off, but even with 3 on 1, Samukai is too powerful. Wu implores that Misako escape while she still can, and she does so, leaving Wu and Ronin to deal with Samukai. They dismantle him, and find that Misako has found a spell book that will help them escape. Later on, Samukai is rebuilt when Yang appears. He gives Samukai, Zora, and Rune their own crystal weapons. Meanwhile at the X-Cave, Misako, Ronin, and Wu return. The Ninja are back as a team, and Wu tells that there is much they need to train for. Departed (E9) Zora's mother stands alone in the dark as the Destroyer fades in and out around her. Zora awakens, three weeks after the previous episode, from the dream with a start. She states that she feels weak and alone during the dream. She picks up her crystal weapon, and Yang states that he must show her something. Back at the Monastery, Cole is messing with the pirates and snakes. They search the area for Ninja, but don't find him. Cole uses his powers of stealth and Earth to mess with them. Suddenly, it gets dark, and Jay appears. He and the other Ninja slowly appear and defeat the small army of villains. Flintlocke is the only one that remains, and he teleports away using his crystal weapon. The Ninja leave, and a few minutes later, the rest of Yang's army appears. Yang informs them that if all of the crystal weapons are not united, they are doomed to fail. Meanwhile the Ninja return to the X-Cave, explaining to Wu that they did what he taught them- fighting the villain weakest to their power. Cole pulls Wu aside and asks him a question. He begins to ask him why recently his power has been getting out of control, when it happens again. His fist glows orange, and he pounds the earth beneath him, causing rocks to fly up. Jay says he felt the same thing when he fought Nadakhan. Misako tells him her theory. She says that his ghost powers are fighting his Elemental Power, and it will cause him immense pain, eventually clouding his mind, possibly turning him evil. Cole is distressed at the news, and fades between human and ghost for a split second. Wu tells him that he has departed down a mysterious path, that not even he knows where it leads. Salvage MEC (E10) Nya sees a large blast of energy coming from the Airjitzu Temple. Ronin exclaims "It's done!" saying that he was working on something that sends out a blast of energy when complete. He leaves to go and get it. Meanwhile the Ninja are talking about the crystal weapon when Zane's shines, and he loses his train of thought. They realize that it rids them of independent thought. Back in the Underworld, Yang asks if Zora's visions have gotten worse, she says yes, and Yang tells her that as long as she stays with him she will be safe. Yang sits at his throne and shares his master plan with his army. He is prepared to pit each of the villains against the Ninja. Samukai is to go after Lloyd, Chen is to go after Ronin, Kozu against Kai, Rune against Jack, Pythor against Jay, and Flintlocke against Nya. Cryptor interrupts and reveals that Ronin is heading away from the Ninja on a bike. Chen volunteers to take him out, and is sent back there by Yang. When he leaves, he orders Cryptor and Samukai to join him to continue working on "the machine." When asked about it by Zora, he makes her see it inside her mind. She exclaims that it is magnificent and powerful. Meanwhile on Ninjago, Chen chases Ronin in his chair. Ronin makes his way to the old Temple, and Chen is not too far behind. He finds his bike, but no Ronin. Ronin then appears in his new mech, and fights with Chen's chair-o-saur. Chen catches Ronin's arm, but Ronin fires at Chen, and takes him prisoner, while destroying his chair. While he's distracted, Chen disappears. Nindroids (E11) Ronin returns to the X-Cave while being spied on by a nindroid. The nindroid acquires it's surveillance data and leaves. Back at the Monastery, Yang asks the Sword of Sanctuary of it's last master, and finds out that it was Sensei Lloyd. Meanwhile at the X-Cave, Zane is holding the crystal weapon after the others told him not to. Zane suddenly attacks his friends, and Cole uses his powers to defeat him. Zane is trapped in a wall of rocks, but the crystal shines and he disappears. Cole falls unconscious. Zane then appears at the Monastery, and hands his weapon back to Cryptor. The Anacondrai attempt to seize Zane, but he is too powerful. Zane and Cryptor duel, and Cryptor wins. Zane is chained up in front of the other villains, and Cryptor begins to delete P.I.X.A.L. off his hard drive if he doesn't give the location of Morro. He gives away the location of Morro, the user for Yang's last ghost-weapon. Cryptor deletes P.I.X.A.L. anyway. . . The two are no longer compatible. The Final Student (E12) At the X-Cave, the Ninja are concerned about Cole. Misako reiterates that he is hurt because of his ghost powers messing with his earth powers. Cole wakes up, and finds out that he must choose one power over the other. . . He must chose to be who he is, and who he has to be to defeat Yang. Ronin then get's a call from Morro saying that villains have just arrived outside his Temple. At the Temple, Yang tries to convince Morro to join him, but his students back him up. The villains fight against the students, when all of a sudden Rune is transported away. Yang gives Morro one more chance to join him, and he shocks him. At this point all of the students fall, and Morro succumbs to the dark side, turning into a ghost once again. Yang transforms the Sword of Sanctuary into a crystal blade, and gives it to Morro. He reminds them that they have only a few more things left to do, and they disappear. An hour later, the Ninja arrive at the Temple to find Morro gone. They are too late, and find out that Morro is on Yang's side once again. -- Zora is now dreaming once again, this time of herself facing the Destroyer. She asks him who he is, and he lowers his mask to reveal that he is. . . Sensei Yang. She awakes, now in the Dark Realm, with Rune and Yang. She confronts Yang about being the Destroyer, but he passes it off as just a dream. He tells the two Ninja to stay in the realm until given further instructions -- Meanwhile at the X-Cave, the others find out about what happened with Morro, and they prepare for the fight. The Destroyer (E13) All of a sudden, Wu is overcome by a strange force, and he goes berserk, attacking Misako and Ronin. Skylor puts him out by using the power of Darkness, causing him to drop his dagger. At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Ninja arrive. Yang tells each of the villains to go after the Ninja he instructed, and the Ninja do the same. The Ninja are outmatched, and they fall one by one. Lloyd commands that they get Zane, and get out of there as quick as possible. They are defeated however, and retreat with Zane. Yang and some others return to the Underworld, and he instructs that two villains will be stationed in each Realm he tells them. In the Dark Realm, Zora sees a vision of the Destroyer holding the same dagger Wu had earlier. The Destroyer removes his mask, and reveals himself to be . . . Wu. Sensei Wu is the Destroyer. . . Cloud Kingdom (E14) Misako goes to Wu and asks him what came over him. It appears that he was unaware of hurting them. At that moment, Kai walks in with good news: they have Zane! Jay restores his memory, and returns to consciousness. Zane tells them that he revealed the location of Morro's Temple. At the saying of his name, Morro returns, and repossesses Lloyd. Cole is shot by Morrolloyd, but the blast is absorbed. He releases the blast, and Nya hits him with water, causing Lloyd to become unpossessed. Morro retreats before kidnapping Skylor. Back at the Airjitzu Temple, Chen asks Skylor to join them, but she declines. For this, Yang commands a ghost army, and Skylor calls for her Elemental Master friend Griffin. Yang quickly disposes of them, and banishes Skylor to "a kingdom in the clouds." Skylor awakes in the Cloud Kingdom, and is attacked by the guards there, who think her hostile. Morro enters the Cloud Kingdom, and swears that it will be just them two until the very end. Meanwhile, Nya tries to convince Cole to stay a ghost, but Cole reveals that if he uses his Earth power as a ghost, it could destroy him. Dragon Warfare (E15) Saylor and Morro fight, and Skylor wins using all of the Elements. Saylor evades Morro's attack and asks Fenwick (the version of him from Earth-81) for help. He tells her that inside one of the pillars is a crystal that will summon a guardian. She finds it, and summons a great dragon. The Dragon blasts Morro back to Ninjago. He reappears at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, and reveals his failure. He can't however find Yang to tell him... At the X-Cave, Ronin picks up massive energy readings from the Airjitzu Temple. He takes the mech there, while the rest of the team silently wonders if they will be strong enough to defeat the villains. They head out, confident in each other. At the Airjitzu Temple, Morro asks for Yang, and he is good that he is off using "the machine." Suddenly, the ground shakes, and a great shadow looks over Morro. Yang, piloting the machine, asks why Morro is not in the Cloud Kingdom. At this time, the Ninja arrive to finally end it. ''Master Yang (E16) '' ''The Ninja fight with the villains until each crystal blade has aligned. With that, Yang appears inside the Golden Mech, now that it is at full power. Yang reveals that the only way he is able to pilot it is because of the combined crystal blades and his lantern. Nya tells the Ninja that she must put a bomb under the mech while they fight. During the battle they find out that their Elemental Power has no effect on the mech. Jack distracts Yang, giving Cole the chance to jump u o on top of the mech. He tries to reach the lantern, but is thrust into the Temple. Yang opens a portal and sends Lloyd and Jay through, while Ronin enters the scene. He is stabbed by Yang inside his mech while Nya plants the bomb. It explodes, but to no avail. Yang is still standing. Yang sends each remaining Ninja away to separate realms one by one. Yang exclaims that the Realm Wars have begun, and he has won this fight. Meanwhile in the Dark Realm, Wu and Jack appear. Rune is ready to fight Jack, and with her new hatred for Wu, Zora is intent on killing him. In the Underworld, Lloyd and Jay appear to fight Samukai and Pythor. At the Monastery, Nya and Zane appear to fight Flintlocke and Cryptor. Finally, in the Cloud Kingdom, Kai appears alongside Skylor to fight Kozu and Morro... Back in the Airjitzu Temple, Cole awakes, and decides that he will make his choice, and fight the Realm Wars to win. Notes * Following this season is a movie of the same name. More info on it can be found ''here Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Seasons Category:Stop motion Category:Fanfictions